Make You Feel My Love
by Chhi
Summary: Sara sings and everyone realizes that it was NEVER Gil. Cath/Sara, my first songfic, the song is Make You Feel My Love by Adele.


The whole team is out tonight, including Gil. Me, Warrick, Sara, Greg, Nick and Gil were sat around a table, empty beer bottles and wine glasses spread out to the tables beside us, so it was safe to say, we were all a bit drunk. I tend to get a bit… Daring after a drink or two, and surprisingly, so did Sara. She left to get drinks and when she came back, she was grinning, God, how I love that grin, how I love her. After Eddie's death, we became better friends, then I realized I felt much more than that towards her, much more. Sara sat down beside me, and Greg asked why she was smiling so much,

"**Because this is a karaoke bar." **

"**And…?"**

"**I signed myself up." **Whoa, did I hear that right?

"**Haha, yeah right Sidle." **Nick said, laughing to his beer bottle before taking a gulp,

"**I seriously did," **as to prove her point, the DJ interrupted,

"**Sara Sidle is gonna be making us feel her love, she says it's dedicated to someone very dear to her," **at this, Warrick nudged Gil, who smiled shyly, I tried to be happy for my greatest friend, I really did, but those pangs of jealousy wouldn't let up, so I plastered on a fake smile, the piano started and it was then we all realized Sara was on the stage already,

"_**When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love." **_Wow, just wow. Why didn't I know she could sing like this? I ignored the words and focused on the sound, I kept telling myself the words weren't for me, they were for Gil, and I was happy.

"_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love." **_I looked around the table, Greg was smiling knowingly and Warrick, Nick and Gil were gob smacked, wearing the same expressions as me, only Gil had a twinkle in his eye,

"_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong." **_A familiar feeling of heartbreak and sorrow broke out within me, and everyone, except Greg, looked at Gil. Greg looked at me, grinning manically, I shot him my best 'what-on-earth-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that-for?' look, and he opened his mouth to explain, but Sara's husky tones stopped him,

"_**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love." **_I looked up to Sara, noticing she was looking straight at me, I shook my head, no, these words weren't meant for me, that look was not love. But I looked again, there was no mistaking it now, everyone in the whole bar knew we was looking at me. Even Gil realized, and looked at me enviously, I knew the reason behind Greg's happiness now, he was the one who made me attend tonight, he was the one who made Sara attend tonight, I guess he felt like he was playing matchmaker,

"_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love."**_ The crowd loved Sara's performance, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't. The herd of butterflies having a hell of a lot of fun in my stomach was proof of that. She walked toward our table, stopping in front of me, and reached for my hand. I readily took it and she pulled me up and to her, I met her halfway and that was the first, and hopefully not last, kiss we shared. She pulled away, wearing a similar grin to me, **"Cath, I… Adore everything that is, and makes, you." **I ducked my head, blushing furiously, **"I love you." **I met her eyes, searching them for assurance,

"**I love you too." **She grinned down at me, and kissed me again, we turned to the table, and said our goodbyes, we could deal with them later, right now, it was me and my girl. And that's how it's always gonna be.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So yeah. This idea came to me when listening to the song for the 38th time :) **Make You Feel My Love –by– Adele**. It's amazingly beautiful and says everything it needs to, I think. Reviews are most definitely welcome, and if you didn't know, it's from Catherine's POV.


End file.
